vigil_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonfires and Bodies
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' The session starts off with the oldest looking Ms. Crow saying to Fate, "I believe you have something of mine..". Fate approaches and gives her a hug and then asks where the secret library is. Ms. Crow laughs and tells him they will get to that later. Dain who seems untrusting asks if their group are being held as prisoners or if they are free to go. The Murder of Crows tell him that they are not prisoners but seem to think that there may be many questions we would like answered before Team Phoenix heads out. Rocko asks if the Ms. Crow we knew actually died, and is told that she did "in a way". They share a kind of hive mind. Dain asks more about Jin and is told that he is a very troubled changeling with many grudges, and until recently was thought to be dead. The Murder of Crows goes on to tell the group that Jin is able to force his will onto other through the use of black onyx rings that give him complete control over the individual. He can control movements, see and hear whatever the individual sees and hears. They also state that the rings can only effect other changelings and do not have an effect on other races. They tell Team Phoenix that is the reason that Wendy was originally brought in. They thought that she may have been a follower of Jin since she was a changeling that they did not recognize at first. More information is given telling the group that Jin has a genetic anomaly that causes his skin to be blue. Even when changing form he can look like other people but his skin always remains blue. The Murder of Crows tell Team Phoenix that Jin has been building an army by abducting changelings and putting the rings on their fingers to take them over, though they do not yet know what he needs this army for. When Dain asks them why they are living below ground and not up on the surface they state that it has to do with their nature and the secrecy of their work. They tell the group that if the general public knew about changelings they would become paranoid and untrusting, and that it would weaken the barrier that protects Palisade from Fae-constructs. What they try to do is keep hidden and take care of issues before they get started. With more talk the group learns that about 15 years ago Jin appeared pretty much out of nowhere working under a powerful Fae-construct who could not enter the city. Jin infiltrated and turned as many of the Skinwalkers as he could using the rings. Jins partner was supposed to lead away the Vanquishers while Jin moved forward with an invasion. Team Phoenix ask who this partner was and are told that is was none other than one of their very own professors, Nos Von-Nicos, who was under the thrall of the Fae-construct. Rowan, Zekyrr, Di'Jani, and Shardwynn where sent to kill Nos but Rowan was able to save her mind and bring her back to her senses. The Skinwalkers didn't particularly agree with this but trusted the Vanquishers judgement. Jin as it turned out had his own ideas and betrayed his Fae-construct master, leaving clues that would allow the Vanquishers to hunt and kill his master while he himself stayed in the city to fulfill his own plans. Jin wanted to lead a rebellion which would allow the changelings to regain a place on the surface by killing all of the other races. Jin it turns out was the adopted son of Di'Jani, and she thought she could bring him back from his madness. Unfortunately this was not the case and it all ended with a showdown where Zekyrr shot Jin through the eye with an arrow. Since that time he was thought to be dead, but apparently this was not the case. Fate then asks how The HunterThe Fae-construct possessing Wendys mother. . figures in to all of this. The Murder of Crows tell him that they do not know anything about The Hunter other than the fairy tales told to all children to frighten them into doing their chores. When looking at the stones in the necklace that Wendy took from the safe at her home they seem to be very similar to the stones in the rings Jin uses. Rocko identifies the stones and says that it seems to have no more magic in it though it once did, it seemed to have had something in it, however it seems empty now. Rocko also tells the group that it is the same as the rock that they found at the school. At this point, knowing there is a connection, Dain asks Rocko if he has been experiencing anything odd lately. Upon being pressed Rocko finally tells the rest of the group about his nightmares. The Murder of Crows then charge Team Phoenix with hunting down and stopping Jin, and do help with this they give Wendy an amulet against magical detection. Before leaving Fate asks and is given information on how to locate the secret library. At this point Team Phoenix is teleported out of The Den and end up in an alley on the surface. It is currently night time and dark, and after a few steps Xand trips over a dead body. As the group investigates more, it seems that every living thing in the area had been murdered, humans and animals alike. Some groups of bodies have been arranged in patterns others left as they fell. After some time of finding no survivors, Rocko uses the school issued sending stones given to each student, to contact Rowan and tell him what we have found. Rowan tells them he will get a group together and be there soon. In the meantime the group move towards a bonfire that had been lit on the far end of the streets. As a way to help locate survivors Fate uses detect thought while he is flown around by Dain on the flying broom. As they fly around, they approach an area where Fate hears what seems to be a chorus of voices all say in unison "Hello". As the rest of the group gathers around, they see walking towards them, a blue skinned man in golden armor! Jin holds out his arms motioning around at all the bodies and the bonfire and says, "Not my best..... But at least I enjoy my work." 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Dain Sarkas * Wendy * Dalius * Xand * Fate Silver * Rocko 'New' 'Returning' * Jin * The Murder of Crows Footnotes